


Семья

by honey_violence



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Memories, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_violence/pseuds/honey_violence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неприязненный взгляд врезается в него без предупреждения. Так окурок тушат об асфальт, впечатывая пальцами и прессуя. (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семья

Джессика напоминает ему Ребекку. 

Барнсу удается найти сестру, когда ей исполняется пятнадцать. Ему двадцать два, и между ними пропасть, которую не прощают. Бекс растет в хорошей семье, _растет в семье_ , Барнса выставляют из приюта спустя полгода - привет, взрослая жизнь – но его отсутствие в ее жизни ни богатый дом, ни отсутствие необходимости вырывать кусок хлеба, чтобы выжить, не окупают. Бекс плохо помнит то, каким он был, и не прощает несовпадения с тем, кого она себе представляла, когда наконец встречает его вживую. 

Попытки разговора по душам оканчиваются ничем, а потом война отбирает у него и это. Вся накопленная любовь достается Стиву, и это неправильный, болезненный вариант: уязвимый до зависимости Роджерс не справляется с одиночеством, но, в отличие от Ребекки с ее придуманным братом-героем, героем становится сам. И влетает во льды из чувства вины за падение Барнса с поезда в полувековой ледяной ад, что бы там ни говорили про самоотверженность, так считает Джеймс, когда Солдат наконец уходит из его тела.

Джессика напоминает ему Ребекку. И Стива. И все то, чем стала его жизнь, в которой он не появлялся с сороковых. 

Неприязненный взгляд врезается в него без предупреждения. Так окурок тушат об асфальт, впечатывая пальцами и прессуя. Он ломает ей кисть, доказывая, что не обидит. Она делится остатками бурбона, не умея по-иному выразить свое сочувствие факту промывки его мозгов ГИДРой. В одной Джонс все люди его жизни, взболтанные в шейкере: их переломанные судьбы, отсутствие тепла и много боли. 

«Ты опоздал», - Ребекка оглядывается на часы, стоящие в холле ее нового, опрятного и беспроблемного дома, нервно закусывает губу, пальцы теребят рюши пестрого платья. «На семь чертовых лет, - читается в ее глазах, - на всю чертову жизнь». 

«Ты припозднился, приятель», - Стив промахивается, пытаясь похлопать его по плечу, потому что все его внимание приковано к невысокой брюнетке в алом платье. А потом лед забирает все.

\- Ты опоздал, - ворчит Джессика. На столе возле нее пепельница и объедки пиццы, заказанной к фильму, который он пропустил. – Но так и быть, я перемотаю на начало. - На его вопросительный взгляд она лишь дергает плечами, мол, просто фильм понравился, не в тебе дело. Он хватает огрызок пиццы и кидает в нее в качестве благодарности.

Джессика напоминает ему Ребекку. И Стива. И все то, чем стала его жизнь, в которой он не появлялся с сороковых. В Джессике слишком много от Бекс, нуждавшейся в семье и брате, который так никогда и не вырос рядом с ней. Слишком много Стива и его метаний, что правильно, а что нет, заставляющих выбираться из теплой постели и похуизма и отправляться бить морды плохим парням, понимая, что сам пытаешься остаться хорошим, чего бы это ни стоило. 

Из них откровенно хреновая семья, но Джесс не знает, каким он был, и прощает несовпадения с идеалом. Что до Барнса, знать, что, как бы ты ни опаздывал, тебя дождутся, потому что ждут – это намного больше того, на что он рассчитывал в новой жизни. В которой лед есть только на дне стакана с дешевым, убийственным бурбоном, которым так любит травиться Джонс. 

Джеймс допивает свою порцию, сплевывет холодный кубик на пол и пинает его в сторону двери, цепляясь взглядом за выведенное на косяке черным маркером: _"Jessica 173, James 179"_. Тепло, разливающееся внутри, он списывает на виски.


End file.
